Why Did You Leave Me?
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: Oneshot. Kyo remembered back his past with Tohru.I dunno the full summary!Just read inside.Quiet sad,i guess. Free of lime and lemon.Westlife's Soledad song 'borrowed' inside... KyoxTohru


A oneshot. Nothing else. Don't make me write a sequel. I can't write one. No curse here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Westlife's "Soledad" song, and neither do I own Furuba.

**Why Did You Leave Me?**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep, and looked at the bedside clock. 4:49 am… I lay down and stared at the ceiling. Finally, after a few minutes, I decided to get up. My feet walked to the dresser and my hands opened the first drawer and took out a photo album.

"Our Family" was engraved on the cover. I opened it and the first thing I saw was Tohru's smile. A tear fuzzed my sight and dropped to her face.

_If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart just one more time  
Even when I close my eyes  
There's an image of your face  
And once again I come to realise  
You're a loss I can't replace_

I brushed away the tear from her, and the tears that were forming in my eyes, to see her better. I smiled at her. "I remember this time," I whispered to her, but she just smiled back. "It was the first time we had our picnic after that crazy honeymoon." I chuckled softly, and more tears fell to the photo, both on my and Tohru's faces.

I didn't bother to wipe it away. Instead, I turned the page and saw Tohru cuddling the first puppy we adopted from the pounds. She called him "Kyo". I remembered that time like it just happened. "So, there're two puppies in this house now, eh?" I said that time.

I turned to the next page, and a few photos fell out. I smiled and picked them up. I looked at the first one, and the memories came rushing back.

_Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad_

She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown, which just took your breath away. "You're prettier that time than ever in the world," I whispered to her smiling, happy face, which looked back at me, making me cry more, the tears falling to her face, to my grinning face in the picture.

_Walking down the streets of Nothingville  
Where our love was young and free  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
It has come to be  
I would give my life away  
If it could only be the same  
Cause I can't still the voice inside of me  
That is calling out your name_

I looked at the next photo. We were cutting our big wedding cake; on it engraved "KYO HEART TOHRU" in big red letters, sugar flowers adorning the sides. I turned to the next photo. She was feeding me a bit of our wedding cake, laughing. I could still hear her laughter, right now, even though this happened years before. The next photo was us waving to the crowd when we left for our honeymoon.

_Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad_

I turned back to the photo album, and in it she was "as fat as Kyo". The big, fat puppy, which was a year old already that time, no longer a puppy, was laying next to her big, pregnant belly. The next picture was me and Tohru holding our first babies, and the next photos were, too.

_Time will never change the things you told me  
After all we're meant to be _

_love will bring us back to you and me  
If only you could see_

I cried, seeing her face looking very happy. I dropped the photo album and the pictures, ran all around the room, collected every picture of her, and dropped them down to the bed. I cried more and kissed every one of her faces on the pictures. "I miss you, baby. I promise, I'll take care of our babies. I wont let them get hurt. Nothing will happen to them. We love them so much. Don't we, baby? They were born from our love together." I took out her pictures from the photo album and kissed them. "I love you." The pictures were soaked from my tears, and I lay down, hugging her close to my heart.

_Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory live on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad_

I remembered what happened that day. I left for work, like every other day. The day was like every other day, happy and so full of life. But when I was working I felt something bad was going to happen, but couldn't lay a finger on it. I didn't finish my work that time, trying very hard to think what was going to happen. The one thing that I regretted all my life was that everything was about my own wife. I got a call a few hours later, telling me the worst news I didn't even imagined would happen to me ever in my life.

I rushed home, and saw my, our, children crying next to our bed. I didn't see the rest of the people in the room; the ones that were trying to stop me from going any further. I fell to my knees next to the bed. She was lying like an angel on the bed, her hands beautifully laid on her stomach. I grabbed the hands and kissed them, and shouted, "Tohru! Tohru! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

I was only thinking of her and me only that time, no one else. She couldn't leave me! She mustn't! I need her!

But I was too late. She left anyway, half an hour ago. Too late…

I didn't blame anyone for her death, even though I felt like shouting to anyone, but I didn't want to. "Yuki…" I mouthed his name. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Yuki just had to be robbing a store when Tohru passed by it. He was shooting at the owner who was chasing him, but it hit Tohru instead, on her chest. Yuki just stared while a woman came and helped her up.

"Tell my Kyo… that I love him. Tell my children I love them. Tell him to take care of our babies," Tohru said to her, which she in return told me. And she also said she died after saying them, and Yuki came up to her after that. He saw that she already died, cried for a few seconds, saying "sorry…sorry" to her, and then shot himself in the head, and died instantly.

"I don't blame him," I said to myself, back at the present, lying down on the bed that my lovely wife laid in before she was buried. Yuki got crazy after attending the wedding he so much didn't want to come to, and then started robbing banks and stores. The police never managed to catch him for all those years of robbing places. He never saw Yuki again after the wedding, and he never thought Yuki would be the one to change his family's life forever.

"I'll take care of them, love," I said, wiping my tears away. I gathered up all the photos, put back where they were before, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The wall clock read 6: 04. The kids will be down soon, so I started cooking their favourite foods.

"Daddy! Daddy!" came my children's squeal a few minutes later, and a tight hug from all of them. I kissed all of them, and ushered them to their seats, and gave them their breakfast. I only had to prepare four kinds of food, scrambled eggs with honey for the triplets, our first newborns, bacons and sausages for the twins, hard-boiled eggs for the triplets, the last children we will ever have together.

The first triplets, a boy, boy and a girl, came less than a year after our wedding. Of coarse, it was crazy during our honeymoon. We didn't need the fresh air outside. All we did for the week in the hotel was lying in bed, either making love or eat. The twins came two years later, a boy and a girl, and then the triplets again two years after the twins, a boy, girl and girl.

Ten years of being happily married together, eight kids. The triplets, twins and triplets were 9, 7 and 5 years old respectively, and they were acting wiser than their age, since their mother died a month ago. I, since then, have found a new strength to live. I only took out her pictures every week, to cry next to her.

It was such a blessing to have them, eh, Tohru? The boys look like me, and the girls pretty and cute and beautiful just like you. And that dog, Kyo, he's happy in his doghouse in the front yard. I'll take care of them, Tohru. You can hear me, right, my love? I'll take care of them. I promise.

* * *

I live such a sad life…

I think that song has nothing to do with this fanfic, but I really love it. My sis played it seven times late this one night in my room when I wanted to go to sleep, so, since then I'm stuck to it.

You guys asking why eight kids? Firstly, I have two older sis, an older bro, and four little sis. That makes all eight of us! Secondly, I wanted Kyo to feel that there is someone there with him, his own children, not feeling lonely and all that. Let me tell you this: It wasn't a bother to him to raise eight kids on his own, because he loves them so much! In this fanfic, of coarse. And… Whatever you guys think why I gave him eight kids, well… That's why… I dunno…

:Strangles own neck: Gak! What am I talking about!


End file.
